


Ten

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cumming untouched by voice alone, Dildo Riding, F/F, Female on Female Smut, Fingering, Masturbation, Smut, Squirting, Supernatural smut, Use of non sex toys, Use of vibrating panties, supernatural fan fiction, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Written for Smut Appreciation Day 2017 on Tumblr.Title is in reference to the date of Smut Appreciation Day; 10th February;  plus another thing. (Gotta read the fic to find out)This is the most Smut I have ever written. Feedback IS WELCOME!!! Please, I beg, leave me feedback, I crave it.





	

**One.**

The first was unexpected, the joys of her wriggling in her sleep. Panties getting twisted, rubbing her just the right way. A nightmare making her twist and turn in bed, panties rubbing against her mound as she moved. She woke shivering, her body covered in sweat, her panties soaked. She had come silently, without even realising it, the friction from her panties just enough to send her over the edge into blissful oblivion. She fell back to sleep, none the wiser.

From out of the darkness that surrounded a sleeping Y/N, a voice whispers _“One.”_

 

** Two. **

Two is in the shower as Y/N gets ready for her day. As the water cascades over her body, washing away the remnants of the night before and her dreams, she closes her eyes. She doesn't think of anyone in particular as her fingers slowly trail over skin, following the path the water took.

Gentle caresses turn into firmer presses, tweaking of nipples and pinching of flesh. Fingers swirling over soft lips, slowly entering to find wet heat that feels oh so good. Fingers toying with the bundle of nerves, teasing, edging, occasionally slipping lower, deeper. Reaching for that other pressure point, the one that can make her body buzz with pleasure. In & out, alternating between the two different nerve points.

It's as the shower turns cold, that Y/N’s body starts to tremble, her legs start to ache, and the coil wound inside her reaches breaking point. With one hand steadying her against the shower wall, fingers reach impossibly deep, curl just so, and then, the coil snaps. Y/N closes her eyes as her eyes roll back in ecstasy, and lets the feeling wash over her.

The water has now gone stone cold, and she slowly lets her body relax and come down from her high. Stepping out the shower she lets out a sigh, one that is content & happy. Feeling refreshed, Y/N heads to get changed, unaware she is being watched.

Stepping out from under the mirage, a figure smiles. Eyes flicker with power as they watch Y/N disappear round the bathroom door. A single word is uttered. _“Two. “_

 

** Three.  **

Three comes in the form of the vibrating panties she decided to wear to work. Y/N had got them months ago, on a drunken online shopping spree, but had never worn them. Feeling adventurous & a little bit bold, Y/N had slipped them on as she got dressed, and then headed out to work.

Boredom sat at her office desks makes her pull the remote from her pocket, let it sit heavy in her hands, not turning it on, just.. There. The remote is round, kinda like an egg, with tiny little touch sensitive buttons. Buttons that with the gentlest of presses, can make the magic happen. Y/N’s fingers curl round the remote, before fingertips press a button, then.. _“ohhhhh”_ goes her brain.

It’s intense, precise and oh so good. Head down and bent slightly over the desk to hide her ever reddening face, Y/N stifles a groan, as she rocks her hips just a little. Fingers squeeze round the remote, another button is pressed and one muffled _“hnnggg fook”_ later Y/N feels herself on the edge. A third and final press of fingers, has Y/N squirming in her seat, hips rolling, twisting, like she has ants in her pants. She knows that there is a chance someone can walk into her office at any time to talk to her, and it’s this knowledge that makes her cant her hips and pelvis just so, and …

_“YES!”_

Y/N doesn’t hear the chuckle as she comes down from her high, fingers carefully switching off the remote, nor does she see the swish of a black coat go round the corner, when she finally moves and gets up to go clean herself up. As she disappears out of sight, a scrappy piece of paper falls to the ground, only one word written on it. _“Three.”_

 

_**Four.** _

Number four is different. Its quick, soo quick, over in just a minute. It leaves her feeling spent, yet also revitalised. It’s different also, in that Y/N barely registers it, it's just a thought, in the back of her head. Not a thought, a memory, one that she can’t quite remember.

It happens as she is about to leave the office, her working day finally over. The phone rings, loud, shrill and very annoying. A phone call just as she is heading out the door is the last thing Y/N want. But she can’t ignore it. Y/N goes back to her desk and answers it.  


_“Hello?”_  


_“Hello Darling. It’s time for number four. I’m going to count, and by the time I reach four, you will have come. Be a good Sweetie, and stay on the phone. There **will** be consequences if you hang up.”_  


Y/N doesn’t hang up, she couldn’t even if she wanted to. Her grip on the phone is strong, so strong that she hears the phone casing start to crack. The voice has started to count, yet it’s like background noise as Y/N’s body seems to have a life of its own. Her heart races, breathing goes ragged, and her skin flushed with goosebumps, as the voice on the end of the line reaches number three. It pauses, as if waiting, and then Y/N gasps. From sound alone, of dulcet tones counting up, Y/N comes untouched. The whole call has only been a minute, yet her body feels like it has been on edge for hours. Y/N finally snaps out of whatever trance she had been in, and puts the phone down, cutting off the call. _“Just a prank call”_ she thinks as she finally heads out the office, shutting the door behind her.

The voice on the other end of the end speaks just as the line goes dead. It’s owner knows it isn’t heard, but still smirks anyway. _“Four.”_

 

** Five. **

Five is the toy that just so happens to be in her glove compartment in her car. It’s big, and purple, and curved just that right amount, that it hits the spot every single time. Y/N wasn’t aware that she had left it out, but there it was, sat on her driver’s seat. “Oh what the hell, let’s go for it,” Y/N thinks, as she unlocks the car and chucks her stuff on the passenger seat, before doing a quick check of the parking lot. Seeing that coast was clear, Y/N shimmies herself out of her skirt and vpanties ; that are now minus the vibrator; chucks them in the car with the rest of her belongings, before positioning herself over the toy, and slowly sinking down. Even though she had not long ago came, she wasn’t prepped; and while on other occasions she would punch any guy, or herself, for doing the lack of prep; Y/N this time can’t help but love it. She loves the sweet burn it brings as the toy spreads her deliciously.  

For a few minutes Y/N couldn’t even start the car. She sits on her dildo, rocking her hips back and forth as she is trying to get used to the feeling. When she turns on the engine, Y/N feels a deep vibration coming through the seat, one that flows into her dildo, creating that extra bit of stimulation. It’s enough to make her wet, and she rocks that ever bit more down onto her toy, a content sigh leaving her lips. After taking a minute to compose herself, Y/N pulls out the parking lots, and starts her drive home. Her driving style is rugged. One could assume she was drunk driving. The only thing on her mind is the thought of being screwed if a cop decided to pull her over.

Y/N’s journey home takes her over some of the most bumpy roads in her town, and each bump makes the toy move in her, hitting that magical spot inside her, causing her to whimper loudly. She also learns that every time she revs her engine at stop lights, it sends delicious little jolts of pleasure through the dildo into her increasingly wet pussy. She pulls into her drive, practically humping her seat, and brakes hard. The sudden jolt is all she needs, and Y/N lets out an almost primal scream as she feels herself clench, and come undone.

A figure stands in the doorway of the house, and watches as Y/N struggles to regain her senses. When Y/N finally rights herself, the figure turns and walks back into the house. The number on the door also magically changes, now a glossy black number 5. A voice calls from the house, loud and clear, one that Y/N remembers from what seems like a previous life.

_“That makes five.”_

 

** Six. **

Six is a mouth made of sin, and fingers that hold so much power. It’s Y/N barely in the door when she is pounced on, pushed up against the door, and told firmly to not move.

Y/N is pinned to the door, held only by one hand gently but firmly pressed against her throat. Lips trail down her neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. They skim over her chest, pausing to mouth at her nipples through her blouse, before descending downwards, to the top of her now back on skirt. Fingers deftly pull the skirt down, pooling at Y/N’s feet, but she doesn’t notice, as a nose nudges at her pussy, followed by a broad lick of a tongue over her folds. Y/N whimpered, and bucked her hips, as the tongue delved into her wet mound, a set of fingers gently parting her folds and holding them open. Kitten licks and long flat strokes alternating over her sensitive nub had a stream of tiny whimpers flow from Y/N’s lips. When a fingers slowly entered her, and crooked themselves in a come hither motion Y/N felt herself tremble and body start to shake.  The dam breaks, when lips suck on her bundle of nerves, and the river flows freely. She gushes, coating fingers and lips so sinful, yet fingers don’t ease up, not until the river has run dry. Fingers finally withdraw, and looks down, to see a face she knows so well, covered in her slick, a tongue licking soft red lips, and eyes that gleam and glow. Her lover finally speaks, and Y/N melts. She loves that voice, that accent; it’s like sweet hot molasses, honey fresh from the hive, and liquid gold all in one.

_“Six times is the charm then. Only four more to go. Shall we take this to bedroom Sweetie?”_

 

**Seven.**

Seven is with her wand. No not that type of wand. Seven is an experience and half.

Y/N is lead spread eagle on the bed, arms held in place by silk ties, legs slightly dangling off the edge of the bed, pussy exposed to the room. The air is still, and she can practically taste the sexual tension in the room. Footsteps can be heard at the end of the bed, but from her position on the bed, Y/N can’t crane her neck enough to see what's going on. The footsteps stop, and the room falls silent. Y/N goes to speak, when she feels a foreign object preach her wet glistening pussy, causing her to buck her hips. Her legs try to clench, but an invisible force holds them apart, which only causes Y/N to moan in half pleasure half frustration. The intrusion inside her feels so wrong, yet so right at the same time.

There’s roughness to the object, texture she can’t quite put a name to, and it hits every spot inside Y/N’s clenching pussy. When it starts to move, and pulse like a heart beating, Y/N almost loses it. A hand on her cheek draws her attention away from the pleasure erupting from her loins, and she manages to turn her head to look at her lover.

Eyes that remind her of moss, and the hobbit holes of New Zealand, crinkle as her lover smiles, before slowly leaning forward to press a kiss to Y/N’s lips. It’s sweet, tender, but slowly turns to more as a tongue battles for entry, before slipping in and coming together with another tongue. Hands come to cradle Y/N’s face, causing Y/N to gasp and break the kiss. The object inserted within her moves by itself, and this realisation send Y/N over the edge. Her body convulses, muscles going taught, toes curling in pure ecstasy. Y/N falls back to the bed with a thump as the object vanished from within her, and her whole body hums with contentment.

A happy little giggle makes Y/N look up, and to the side. Her lover stands just in the range of Y/N’s sight, holding what could only be described as a wooden wand. It appears 7 inches at least in length, and the girth is, not what she were expecting. What Y/N also don’t expect is to see her lover licking the wand, winking as she does, before sucking on the end, practically humming around it. She sucks on it a good few seconds, before withdrawing it with a loud plop, and speaking softly, but loud enough for Y/N to hear.

_“Sweetie you do so live up to your name. You taste delicious. Now who says magic can’t be good?”_

 

** Eight… and Nine. **

It’s a two for one, when it comes to eight and nine. One after the other, and it’s all down to knowing each other’s kinks.

Y/N is no longer tied, but she is blindfolded, so she can’t see. She’s sat on her haunches, knees tucked under her, listening, focusing, concentrating on her other senses. This is all about sensory deprivation, and the thrill of not knowing. The bed dips, making the bed creak ever so slightly, but no other noise is heard, until a voice whispers into Y/N’s ear, almost too quiet to hear.  


“So pretty. So vulnerable. All mine.”  


Y/N gulps, the sound seemingly echoing in the other wisely silent room. Fingers suddenly grip Y/N from behind, trailing over skin, not touching, just skimming. Ghost touches, so light they they might not even be real. The touches vanish as quickly as they come, and Y/N is left shuddering in a breath. Seconds seem to go by, before she feels anything again, and then it’s a tickling sensation. Feathers. Two of them, circling round harden nipples, trailing up and down arms that clenched to the side of Y/N’s body, and over glistening moist folds. One stays circling areolas, the other flicks over folds, and across quivering thigh muscles. A breath of air puffs over a shoulder, and down to breasts, and two people shiver with anticipation. A gentle nip, followed by teeth grazing over skin, has inner walls twitching, and a barely stifled gasp slipping past bitten lips. More teeth, more gentle nips to skin, and Y/N starts to feel that coil build inside her yet again. She doesn’t know how she can come again, not after the wand, but she can’t fight her body. The feathers dance across her skin quicker and quicker, nips become bites, actual marks appear on the skin, and the coil winds ever tighter. Hair is moved aside, and a huff of air is felt before a voice speaks directly into her ear.  


“I could have my wicked way with you right now, and you wouldn’t bat an eyelid would you Sweetie. I know you are close, I can sense it. Let me make you come, come for your lover.”  


Teeth biting down into flesh snaps the coil, and Y/N floats. Muscles spasm, causing her to tip forward, but lithe arms wrap round her, warm and strong, as she rides out number eight. It’s as she laid flat, and her foot touches one of the discarded feather creating a tickling sensation, that number nine occurs. It’s like an aftershock, less violent and powerful, but no less pleasurable. The blindfold is removed, and ginger hair comes into view. A kiss is placed on lips, and arms squeezed gently, and then darkness.

 

**_*flash back to a week before”_ **

Rowena is sat in the den, working on a hex bag, when Y/N comes in from work, and sits down next to her. She looks like the cat that got the cream, smiling far too wie for Rowena not to notice.

“ _Dearie, whatever is wrong with your face? You are smiling, far too much. Is there a reason you look like the darn cheshire cat?”_  


“One week from now, what’s the date?”  


“One week from now Why that’s the tenth. Why do you, ohhh. Of course I know what the date is dear. Why do you ask?”  


“Well, as you know what the date is Ro, maybe you can.. You know? The thing… Like we discussed.”  


_“Oh Sweetie, you are too precious. You’d do that, for little ol’ me? Why what ever have I done to deserve you Y/N. As you wish, so it shall be done.”_

***end of flash back***

 

** Ten. **

Y/N wakes, to the sound of druid music playing, and the scent of candles burning slowly away. A warm body lays next to her, limbs entwined underneath sheets, one hand running through Y/N’s hair. Y/N rolls to her side, to face her lover, and smiles. Rowena looks ethereal, her skin glimmering with the effects of the spell cast the day before. It’s only temporary, so Y/N basks in seeing her love like this. Reaching out her own hand she pulls Rowena close, sighing as their bodies fit together, like they were meant to. She knows that she should keep her eyes open for this last one, but Y/N simply wants to make Rowena happy. She situates herself just so, and starts to rut. It takes mere second for Rowena to respond, bodies meshing together, creating friction, creating magic. They don’t rush, they drag it out, make it last, but it’s not long before Y/N feels that ache form, and her chest starts to tighten. She presses herself harder into Rowena, as if she wants to become her second skin, creating glorious friction. Rowena gasps, as she feels the power flow through her, and lets out a breathy _“Ten”_ as Y/N falls still, and into a slumber.

It’s almost midnight, exactly one minute to, when Rowena stands at her mirror, and watches the glimmer slowly fade away. She is naked as a newborn babe, but she doesn’t feel the cold. She never does, not after meeting Y/N. Rowena stares at her reflection, and sighs as the clock strikes midnight. The magic has gone, and she’s back to her normal self. But one thing is different, she has now been with Y/N for a whole year, and known her for Ten.


End file.
